narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gamahiro
is a giant toad that resides on Mount Myōboku. He is sometimes referred to simply as . Appearance Gamahiro is a huge toad, easily towering over buildings and trees. He has an aquamarine skin tone and yellow eyes with grey markings around them and two distinct, circular markings on his shoulders. He also carries two huge katanas on his back, which are his main weapons with an orange sash around his stomach. In the anime in Part I, he was coloured brown. Abilities Gamahiro wields two large swords with great proficiency, able to use them to easily dispatch his enemies. He has also shown aptitude in close-range taijutsu. Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc His first appearance was in the Konoha Invasion, when Jiraiya used him to fight Orochimaru's large snakes by using Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique. With his sheer size he crushes at least one of the snakes as soon as he lands on them. Land of Rice Fields Arc Jiraiya summoned him again later in the anime to help Sasame, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki escape from Orochimaru's hideout that was being destroyed. Part II Invasion of Pain Arc Gamahiro made his Part II début when he, along with Gamaken and Gamabunta, were summoned to assist in Naruto's fight with Pain. Upon Fukasaku's orders they engaged the Animal Path's summons. He initially attacked the ox with several damaging blows and then finished it with two precise strikes from his swords. When the Giant Multi-Headed Dog began to replicate after being attacked by Gamabunta, he fend them off until the Animal Path was incapacitated by Naruto, thus dispelling the summoned creatures. The three toads later engaged both the Deva Path and Preta Paths directly but they were sent flying beyond Konoha's borders by the Deva Path's Shinra Tensei technique after his power returned. After the battle, he is last seen lying at the bottom of a lake.Naruto chapter 434, pages 10-11 Shinobi World War Arc Gamahiro was later summoned to the battlefield by Naruto to crush a mutated White Zetsu Army clone.Naruto chapter 545, page 15 Naruto then left him on lookout while he deployed his clones all over the battlefield. Trivia * When Gamahiro first appears in the anime, he is coloured green and brown. This is updated to a bluish colour for the Invasion of Pain Arc, keeping with the manga's colouration. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, a miniature version of Gamahiro appears as a catchable toad that is called "Professor" due to his interest in geography and such. He wears a teacher's hat. * Though first summoned in Part I, he was not named until he was summoned again in Part II. * Though Gamahiro has spoken in the anime,Naruto: Shippūden episode 164 he has yet to do so in the manga. * Gamahiro's name might come from the Japanese city of Hiroshima, which is where the series of films play and where Gamabunta's dialect comes from. Hiroshima is strongly connected to the Yakuza, if only through films. References Category:Animals de:Gamahiro es:Gamahiro